


Anticipation

by bladespark



Series: Perique Blend and Fleeting Flame's Sexy Adventures [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Consensual, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Hoofjob, Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Fleeting Flame may be a vampire, but on this particular night he's not hungry for blood, he's craving kink and cock. He has a plan, a very specific fantasy he wants to act out with the lovely Perique Blend. Sometimes reality doesn't live up to fantasy, but sometimes it can, and tonight the real thing might be even better than Flame could have anticipated.Based on a true story. Special thanks to... well, I probably shouldn't name names, but if you were there, you know who you are.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that neither I nor this story are affiliated with or promote the "real" Clocktower Society. Clocktower is a very fun fantasy of a BDSM utopia, but like all fictional utopias, any attempt to build a real-world version swiftly turns dystopian instead.
> 
> Thanks all the same to Manifest Harmony for letting me play in her world. Thanks also to Cynewulf, who I'm delighted to claim affiliation with, for letting me do such terrible things to her Perique. This is the final story of Flame and Perique, for the time being, but as long as I continue to know Cyne, there will always be chances for future stories based on our characters.

Rain was just barely sprinkling down as Fleeting Flame trotted through the Ponyville night. There was a spring in his step despite the dampness of the evening. Ahead of him he could see the silhouette of the Ponyville clocktower rising against the clouded sky. At his side Perique Blend was trotting with equal energy. The brown thestral mare had taken a page from Flame's book this night and was wearing a dress; elegant black with red roses on the skirt, that was just long enough to tantalizingly cover her cutie mark, but still short enough to show an interesting amount of leg beneath. Her curled auburn hair tumbled down around her shoulders, and she seemed to have used a little touch of makeup.

Flame was clothed too, of course, but today the vampire pony had pulled out all the stops and wore a snappy suit with a blood red tie, the bright shade a splash of color on the otherwise black and white pegasus. The blood color he favored and the blood he sometimes needed were not foremost in his mind this night, though. He had other goals, and other plans.

As the pair approached the tower, the rain suddenly turned from a drizzle to a downpour, and they galloped the last few yards, laughing as they raced for cover. Excited energy crackled between them as they made their way through the portals, headed for one of the public play rooms within the labyrinthine depths of the Clocktower Society. There were little touches and nuzzles and moments of sudden laughter that echoed in the halls until they reached the right door.

The room the pair entered was modest, and quite familiar to Flame, though Perique had never been in this particular space. He need give her no explanation of what went on there, though, because the first thing they saw as they stepped in the door made it quite clear.

A bright pink unicorn mare stood in the center of the room, between a pair of trellis-like wooden grids. Sturdy cuffs encircled her forelegs, which were pulled above her head, putting her entirely on her hind hooves. A stocky earth pony stallion with an anvil cutie mark, gray of coat, white of hair, and every bit as muscular as his blacksmithing trade would suggest, was balanced on his own hind hooves behind her, expertly wielding a massive multi-tailed flogger.

The mare, who Flame recognized as the same Luscious Flower who'd made things interesting the last time he'd joined this particular group, was moaning and whimpering with each stroke, pulling hard against the cuffs as she squirmed and writhed. Each stroke also made her ample flanks, flushed teats, and lush thighs jiggle and shake very interestingly. The vibrations from the heavy blows were obviously going through her whole body, and her moans suggested that her pussy was definitely feeling the effects.

Flame and Perique both stood for a long moment, transfixed by the sight, before dragging their eyes away to find themselves seats around the edge of the room. A gasping moan drew their attention to a second scene, where a stallion Flame vaguely knew but whose name he couldn't recall was holding a wickedly curved knife to the throat of a statuesque purple mare sprawled out on a massage table. She was blindfolded, with an expression that was caught somewhere between panic and bliss on her face. The stallion drew the knife's tip lightly, almost lovingly, across her throat, and she let out a low, shuddering moan.

The new arrivals sat and watched, attention flicking between the two scenes, as moans and the slapping sounds of toys impacting flesh filled the room. Several other spectators were present as well, some familiar to Flame, some less so.

Perique nuzzled against him, and his mind was pulled instantly from the scenes in front of him to the scene he was planning with her. He licked his lips, thinking about the crowd, too. They'd soon be watching _them_ there in the center of the room. That thought was almost as electrifying as the touch of Perique's muzzle against his cheek.

He'd been anticipating tonight for months, ever since he'd made the startling discovery that Perique had never been flogged. He had instantly known that he needed to introduce her to Striking Steel, the stallion currently making Luscious Flower moan and squirm. He was one of the most expert impact tops that Flame knew. But Perique had left on a mysterious trip not long after that, something to do with Princess Luna, that she had refused to discuss in detail. All Flame had known was the date of her return.

As he thought about what Striking Steel might show her about flogging over those weeks, other thoughts had floated through his mind, and he'd constructed an entire fantasy evening. He'd played it over dozens of times by now. He'd even masturbated to those imagined acts, somewhat to his embarrassment, but very much to his enjoyment. He'd mentioned some of that fantasy to Perique, and she'd seemed to find it nearly as exciting as he had, so now here they were, to act out at least part of what had been playing through his mind for the last several months.

"Are you waiting for the massage table?" A gryphon who'd slipped in while Flame had been ruminating broke into his thoughts.

"No, we're waiting for the bondage frame," said Perique.

"And for Striking Steel," added Flame with a smile and a nod towards the stallion who was currently spanking Flower in a rather unusual spot, just below her teats and just above her pussy, her moans now spiraling rapidly upward. Meanwhile the scene on the massage table looked like it might be wrapping up, the knife had been stowed, and the stallion was giving his sub a massage, helping her relax after the intensity of the knife scene.

The gryphon nodded, then tugged on a leash he was holding in one clawed hand and a tall mare done up in kitty gear walked into the room behind him, jingling faintly as the bell on her collar chimed. They too settled down to watch, but it wasn't long before the massage table was free and they rose again. Meanwhile Luscious Flower's noises had reached an all new peak. Striking Steel was hitting her with a length of thick rubber hose, doubled over to make a kind of looped paddle. It was an almost brutal implement, but even though Flower's cries frequently included "No, no, no!" and she moved her rump around as if to avoid being hit, every actual strike was followed by a gasping "Ah yes!" or a loud moan, and her safety bell remained un-rung.

A final series of cries led to a whole-body shudder, and then the pink unicorn went limp in her restraints, panting hard. Striking Steel pulled her head back and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned with enthusiasm. When they broke off the kiss, Steel began to undo the cuffs holding Flower up. He carefully guided her hooves to lean against the frame, letting her down gradually rather than dropping her straight back to all fours after having her forelegs over her head for so long. He caressed and cradled her, and eventually gently helped her a few steps to the side of the room, where a soft beanbag chair was gentle enough to support her spectacularly bruised rump.

Flame watched as the pair cuddled up together, Steel stroking Flower's mane gently. They would obviously need a little more time before the older stallion would be ready to come help Perique experience flogging. He leaned against her and nuzzled her cheek again as they waited. He was still practically vibrating with eager anticipation, somewhere in the back of his mind, but they had all night, there was no rush.

He let the fantasy of what he wanted to see done to Perique, and what he wanted to do to her himself, play out one more time. It felt almost terrifyingly real. He was only minutes away from actually doing at least some of that. Would it work out? Or would reality disappoint? For all he knew, Perique would hate being flogged and the whole thing would be a non-starter. He didn't think that was likely, she liked so many other forms of masochistic and kinky play, but it was still dimly possible. And the rest... He resettled his wings and pushed the fear aside. It would be what it would be, and he had reason to believe it would be quite enjoyable. Whatever else happened, he was committed to seeing that _Perique_ enjoyed this evening, at least.

Across the room Steel and Flower were climbing to their hooves, obviously now finished. The gryphon with the kitty-mare was setting up a massive array of various implements next to the massage table, but everyone else stayed seated; obviously nobody else wanted to play, the rest were just there to watch. Awareness of the audience sent a pleasant shiver down Flame's spine.

Flame got up, and Perique rose too. The pair approached Striking Steel.

"Flame. Good to see you." The older stallion greeted him warmly. They'd played together a few times at this point, and were something like friends.

Flame smiled. "Steel. That scene with Luscious Flower was a lot of fun."

"_She's_ a lot of fun! Were you looking to play tonight?"

"Sort of. Mostly I was hoping you might be willing to show Perique here some flogging. She hasn't been flogged before, and I suspect she might like it."

Steel reached out a hoof to Perique. "Striking Steel. Good to meet you. Are you new to Clocktower, then?"

"Perique Blend. And not at all. It is merely one of those odd bits of circumstance. I've done many things, but flogging happens to not be one of them."

"I see. Well, my style is fairly good for beginners. I like to start feather light and slowly work my way up. You can get off the ride any time you like."

Perique smiled and nodded.

"And what about you, Flame?"

Flame felt himself blushing a bit, and he said, "Well, assuming Perique enjoys the flogging, I thought I might take advantage of how the bondage frame gives access to both sides and get her a little hot and bothered in front while you're working in back."

Steel chuckled. "I see! All right then. Perique, wasn't it? Do you have any issues I should be aware of? Medical problems, things like that?"

Perique shook her head. "No, nothing."

"And do you know if you're the kind of person who gets non-verbal during play? I absolutely respect the safe words and the safety bell, but I find clear Equish saves time. If you ring out I have to stop everything and then figure out what the problem is. If you say 'Can we pause for a minute while I scratch my nose,' I know just what to do."

"I've never had trouble speaking while playing, no."

"Excellent. Please do feel free to speak up if you're uncomfortable or want anything harder, faster, softer, and so on. Now, would you rather lean on the frame, or do you want to use the cuffs?" As he began to get Perique set up, Flame trotted to the side of the room where a shelf full of supplies stood and snagged a pillow. He was planning on being on his knees for quite a bit, so a little padding seemed like a good idea.

He set it down next to the frame and turned to look at Perique, who'd just shed her dress. He drew in a breath at the sight. Perique had been wearing a set of lingerie beneath the dress. The black lacy top hugged her barrel, while the matching panties accentuated her rump nicely, and as she reared up on her hind legs to let Steel put her in the cuffs that dangled from overhead, Flame could clearly see where her cock made a bulge in the black lace between her legs. He swallowed hard, finding that the pants of his suit felt suddenly much tighter than they had just a moment ago.

Steel finished cuffing Perique and stepped back to get his equipment ready. Flame just about wanted to simply pounce on her, get her cock free and immediately start lavishing it in attention. But that wasn't how he'd planned this scene out, he wanted her to have time to take in the sensation of flogging first, before he distracted her from it, so he simply went to stand beside her, getting up on his own hind legs, one hoof on the frame for balance, and nuzzled at her cheek again. She was breathing faster than she had been only moments ago, and she made a little wordless sound of pleasure at the nuzzle.

Then she drew in a sharp breath at the first impact of Steel's flogger across her rump. He was true to his word, the touch was feather-light, but there was a hint of a sting to it, Flame knew. He'd had that same flogger used on him before. He put a hoof against Perique's stomach, caressing her gently, watching her as she started making little noises. She seemed to be enjoying the flogging very much, from the first instant.

Flame continued to caress her, sometimes daring to let his hoof slip down along her thighs, but holding himself back for now. After a few strikes Steel said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," said Perique in a voice that was already dazed and breathless. "Very good."

Steel just chuckled and hit her again, making steady, flicking strikes up and down her rump and back. She leaned into the restraints, putting her weight on the cuffs and closing her eyes, obviously focused on the sensation. She was still breathing fast, and making soft, high-pitched whimpers and moans as Steel worked her steadily over. Flame caressed her again and dared finally to let his hoof slip between her legs to grope at her panties. He felt a hot hardness against the frog of his hoof and gave a little shiver. She was obviously very aroused, and he wanted her cock desperately. He wanted to taste it to have it fill his mouth up, to just dive to his knees and take her instantly. He gave a little shiver, stroking her cock through the fabric, and restrained himself, though all the small feathers around his shoulders had fluffed up in arousal and his own cock was straining his pants.

"I'm going to switch to a slightly heavier flogger," said Steel, pausing for a moment. "You still doing okay?"

"Mmhmm," said Perique, the sound almost a moan in and of itself. She gasped at the new hit, and Flame could hear the thud of the heavier whip. Perique groaned, giving a squirming little wiggle.

"You like that?" said Steel, his voice faintly amused.

"Yes," she moaned, and Flame finally couldn't hold back anymore. The passion in her voice was too much. He had to be a part of this, _now_.

He cupped his hoof over her cock, rubbing it and leaned in close to nuzzle her cheek again. "May I?" He'd mentioned wanting to suck her off while she was flogged, so she knew exactly what he was asking.

"Yes, please," she said instantly.

With an intense thrill running up his spine, Flame dropped to his knees on the pillow. He reached out and gently pulled her cock free of the black lace panties, pausing for only a moment to drink in the sight of it. But he couldn't wait one second more, he needed desperately to taste her. So he almost instantly leaned in and drew his tongue up the whole length of it. 

He worshiped it with his tongue, licking every bit of it he could reach, drawing his tongue up it again and again, swirling around the head, lapping at it, reveling in the hot, hardness of it, in the faintly sweet-salt musky taste of it.

"Wow, hot," came a voice he couldn't recognize from behind him, and another shudder of pleasure went through him. The whole room was watching him worship Perique's cock. He'd worried that this moment wouldn't live up to his fantasies, but if anything it was even better than he'd imagined. His own cock was an intense ache of desire, he was as turned on as he'd ever been in his life, and he threw himself into his task with even greater fervor, taking the head of Perique's cock into his mouth and starting to work his way down it.

He slid back and forth, letting his saliva coat it, lubricating it as he took it slowly deeper and deeper into his mouth. He finished finally with his muzzle touching her stomach, every inch of her inside it.

Her cock was absolutely perfect as the hard length of it filled his mouth. It was just broad enough to stretch his jaws a little, while being small enough that he didn't have to worry about it not fitting between his fangs. It was long enough to touch the back of his throat, and he swallowed around it, muscles closing over the tip as his tongue pushed hard against the underside. Yet it wasn't so long he had trouble taking the whole length. Another intense shiver of pleasure went through him and he pressed his muzzle against Perique's belly, his lips closing around the base of her cock, massaging it, his throat working at the head of it, all of him focused entirely on it.

He was dimly aware of the fact that she was twitching and moaning, her hips jerking and pushing against him. How much of that was in response to what he was doing and how much was in response to the continued blows from Steel, which Flame could now practically feel as well as hear, he didn't know. He didn't really care, either. All he wanted to do was to pleasure her as much as he possibly could.

Still very aware of the audience, and still with his own cock achingly hard, yet with his attention on neither of these things, he set about doing everything he could to make Perique feel as much pleasure as possible. He slid up and down on her cock, taking it in and out of his mouth, working his lips and tongue along it as he did. He pulled back sometimes to lap at the head again, then took it as deeply as he could, pressing his muzzle into her stomach, hilting every last millimeter of her. He could hear her continued cries and moans, and whenever Steel paused to check in with her he tried to pause as well, but all he wanted was more of her.

He could hear too the continued comments from the watching ponies about the way he was pleasuring Perique; even Steel himself saying something about his performance at one point. The awareness of his audience continued to add to the thrill that filled him, and even though he couldn't tell if any given moan from Perique was because of him or because of Steel, none of that mattered, all that mattered was how good it felt to have her cock in his mouth, how good it was to give her pleasure.

Eventually, though, he heard her say, "I think my hooves are falling asleep." Steel stopped flogging her, and Flame pulled back too, sitting back on his haunches and resting for a moment. He wasn't sure how long he'd been giving head for, but his tongue was starting to feel tired, and not gagging was getting harder. So he took the offered break while Steel undid the cuffs and guided Perique to hold onto the wooden frame that stood on either side of her. When she seemed stable and steady again, Flame leaned in and nuzzled at her cock. She made an approving sound, so he returned to his task, taking her deep once more, sliding her cock in and out of his mouth.

Suddenly he felt her hoof on the back of his head, grabbing his hair. He gave a shudder, and would have gasped if his mouth hadn't been full. His wings flared out involuntarily as submissive excitement filled him, and he felt like he could almost come himself, just from the thrill alone. He redoubled his attempts to please Perique, and she urged him on, holding his head down on her cock for a wonderful eternity. He wondered at the sight they must make for the rest of the room, she in her black lingerie, he still in his full suit and tie, kneeling before her, her cock down his throat. He wished he could somehow see it from the outside for a moment, to see how it looked.

As he worked at her cock more, trying to increase the intensity further, he felt her trembling, her legs shaking. He thought for a moment that Steel was hitting her again, but then she let go of his mane and, panting, said, "I'm getting rather weak in the knees."

Nodding understanding, Flame stopped and sat back. He noted that Steel had actually returned to the beanbag chair and was cuddled with Flower again. He had no idea exactly when that had happened. Shrugging off his confusion he instead set about helping Perique to a large, low cushion in one corner of the room, big enough for her to easily recline on. She winced and gave a little hiss of pain as she settled onto her somewhat abused rump, and rolled to her side instead. Then she tucked her cock back into her panties, out of sight but still making something of a bulge. Flame gave a tiny little sigh as he saw that. Part of him was disappointed that he hadn't been able to bring her to climax, and almost wanted to keep going until he did. Yet with all that she'd been feeling, it wasn't really surprising, and he wasn't going to push her wordless signal that she was done with that part of the night.

Truth be told, it didn't diminish his enjoyment of what he'd done for her one bit. He was still floating in a wonderful glow of submissive bliss and exhibitionistic excitement, his fantasy having played out just as he'd imagined, and the feeling of having fulfilled it was more wonderful than he could have hoped.

Once Perique seemed comfortable, Flame moved the pillow he'd been kneeling on, which was large enough to suffice, and laid down next to her, wrapping his hooves around her. She lifted her head and gave him a long, fervent kiss before breaking it off to tuck her head against his shoulder. He squeezed her gently and began stroking her mane. He'd gone deep into another mental state himself while servicing her, but he could tell she'd gone even deeper, and would need a while to return.

They cuddled together for some time, neither paying any particular attention to the rest of the room. Flame was in a pleasant haze of satisfaction, though he was still also somewhat aroused, his cock making a bulge in his pants. To his surprise, Perique suddenly brushed her hoof over it and murmured, "You were so nice to me. I should return the favor."

Flame swallowed. "Uhm..."

Perique gave a little giggle and started trying to unbutton Flame's pants. Buttons were difficult with hooves, but she managed it after a moment. She didn't undress him, though, she just pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked her hoof down it.

Flame let out a whimpering moan, his head tipping back. The thought floated through his mind that people could still be watching this. He didn't know if anyone was, but they might be. He shivered, his wings twitching as Perique stroked his cock. Her hoof was gentle and dexterous, in that surprising way that earth ponies and pegasi could sometimes be. It felt amazing, and Flame groaned, lifting his hips and pushing into her caress.

She added her other hoof, cradling his cock between them, stroking steadily, wringing another helpless moan from him. His hind hooves scrabbled on the smooth floor as he bucked his hips up repeatedly. Perique leaned in close. "You make the best sounds," she said, and nipped his ear lightly. He gasped and whimpered again, so intensely worked up that he was already on the edge, feeling fulfillment hovering just out of reach.

Perique nipped at the side of his neck and he cried out, back arching, his wings pressing against the floor, trying to flutter. Pleasure raced through him and he desperately wanted release after how he'd been wound up all night. "Ah... please..."

She growled softly and bit harder. He shuddered, intensely aware of her fangs, of the fact that she could so easily bite down and taste his tainted blood. She had agreed she wouldn't when they first started playing, and he knew she would keep that promise, but he also knew she _could_, and the thought teased at him, dangerous and yet alluring. 

One hoof still stroked his cock rapidly as she leaned over him and nipped at his neck repeatedly, sharp teeth pricking, and somewhere he just knew that the other ponies in the room were watching, seeing his cock being stroked, hearing the whimpers and moans he couldn't keep from making. She bit down again, hard, and it was finally too much, too intense. He couldn't hold back even if he'd wanted to; he came with a profound shudder, a gush of cum spurting out from his cock over Perique's hoof. She made a little, satisfied sound and stopped biting, but her hoof continued to stroke him through his climax, until the last drop dribbled from his cock and he went completely limp with a deep sigh.

Perique sighed too, and lifted her hoof to lick a taste of his cum from it with a satisfied smile. 

After a long moment Flame lifted his head and looked down at himself. His cum had made a mess of his suit and particularly had gotten all over his tie. He wondered idly how one even cleaned a silk tie. He'd never needed to wash one before, but this one definitely needed cleaning now. Well, even if it was ruined, he would consider it well worth it. 

He sat up and pulled the tie off, using it to wipe up what he could from his suit jacket and shirt. He offered the tie to Perique, who wiped off the rest of his seed from her hoof too. Then she wrapped her forelegs around him and pulled him close. He gave another deep, contented sigh and nuzzled up against her, wrapping his own forelegs around her in turn. Once again they cuddled in silence for some time, simply enjoying the afterglow.

Flame could hardly believe how amazing this evening had been. He'd made specific plans to see Perique flogged, and to worship her cock while she was, but even though some of his fantasies had also included her pleasuring him afterward, he'd never mentioned it to her. It had seemed like too much, to ask for that after everything else. She'd apparently arrived at the same idea on her own.

As he rested with her, though, inhaling her scent, smelling the musk and sweat and the hint of his own seed overlaying the warm richness of her living blood-scent beneath it, he felt a stirring of hunger. The final thing he'd fantasized floated inevitably through his mind. That _would_ probably be too much to ask, and yet...

"Perique?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you be up for doing one more thing?"

"I was just trying to decide that," she said. "What were you thinking of?"

Flame swallowed. "May I bite you?"

Perique's breath caught, and he could feel the shudder that ran through her whole body. "Yes," she breathed.

"Thank you," he murmured, and nuzzled against the side of her neck. He could hear her breathing rapidly, feel her pulse pounding beneath his lips. Her obvious anticipation was wonderful.

He nipped her lightly at first, drawing it out, teasing her and teasing himself as well. She groaned, panting rapidly, then whimpered as he nipped hard enough to hurt. Her wings were trembling and she clung to him tightly as he continued to nibble at her neck. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he bit down hard. His fangs sank in swiftly, cleanly, and Perique's cry held as much of pleasure as of pain.

He pulled back for just a moment, looking at the fang marks he'd made, with blood welling rapidly from them, rich and red. He gave a little shiver and licked it up. "You taste amazing," he said softly before burying his muzzle against her neck and drinking deeply.

Perique moaned intensely, her hooves wrapped tightly around Flame as he drank. He lost himself in it, no longer aware of the audience, or of anything else save the feel of her warm body against his and the wonderful copper-salt taste of her blood filling his mouth.

He took his time, slowly savoring her taste as he took his fill of her, warming himself with the rushing red heat of her blood. Finally he lifted his head again, dazed with the bliss of her blood. He kissed the fang marks that still seeped slowly. "Thank you," he said again.

"Mmm," was all she could reply, obviously dazed as well. She reached up to stroke his mane. He resettled himself, cuddling up against her, and they rested there together, drowsing, ignoring the rest of the world, for a very long time.

****

Eventually the high of all they'd done faded enough for Flame to stir and open his eyes again. He sat up. Perique yawned and sat up as well. The room was still full of the murmur of conversation, though as the evening passed things were obviously dying down. Nobody was using the bondage frame, and the kitty-mare was still on the massage table, but was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, with her top feeding her little snacks from a plate. Flame decided that might be a good idea. There would be food available somewhere nearby, provided for just such aftercare moments as this.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Perique.

"_Very_ good," she said with a satisfied smile that was almost a smirk.

"I've eaten," he flashed her a little toothy grin at that. "But are you hungry?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Though I could go for something to drink. A cup of tea or some hot cocoa, or something like that."

"I imagine there's some here. I can go look if you like? Though there's definitely hot chocolate at my place, if you're up for the walk back."

Perique climbed slowly to her hooves. "I'm a little wobbly in the knees still, but it's not that far. I think that sounds lovely."

They retrieved her dress, and his stained tie, and walked together through the halls of the Clocktower Society, through the portal, and out into the rainy Ponyville night. It was barely sprinkling, so they were hardly damp when they arrived at Flame's little cottage. He pulled out the hot chocolate mix and set about making a cup for Perique, as she sank into the couch tiredly.

When it was done he hoofed the cup over to her and she sipped, then let out a long sigh. "Tonight has been..." She shook her head, not finding the words to sum it up.

Flame smiled. "Yeah. You know how sometimes, when you're anticipating something, you build it up in your mind? You fantasize about it endlessly, making it into this huge thing that's going to be just mind-blowing and amazing, and then when it really happens, it's a let down, because reality can't possibly be that good?"

Perique nodded, her expression curious. "Yes."

"Well I did all that fantasizing and imagining and building this up... and it was still even better than I'd imagined."

A warm smile blossomed on Perique’s face and she replied, "Yes. Yes, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
